icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Militia
The workers of the Human Alliance can be converted into militia when the need arises, when the Call to Arms is sounded. Peasants of the Alliance have the ability to arm themselves at any town hall so that they can better fight off invading armies. Though the peasants are capable of saving their towns from surprise attacks on their towns, they are always glad to give up their weapons and go back to their regular duties. In terms of fighting potential, militiamen are a step up from peasants — they have answered a call to arms and have gathered in the town hall, where they received armor and weapons. Beneath the leather and steel, however, they are still the same untrained farmers and laborers. Peasants become militia only when their commanders are desperate. At first glance you take the man for a warrior, standing in his armor and hefting his sword. Then you notice how poorly the armor fits him, and how awkwardly he carries his battered blade. A cloak covers his shoulders, but his head is bare; the expression on his face, more fear than anything else, confirms your suspicions. This man is no soldier. Peasants sometimes receive rudimentary military training, and with some armor over their bodies and a weapon in their hands, some of them even remember it. Militiamen still charge but stop a pace or two away in order to attack. Most of them realize just how little their armor truly protects them and still run away when faced with a clearly superior foe. It will revert back to Peasants, or you can prematurely end their military tenure at the Town Hall with the Back to Work bell. Description No Description Available. Information Militia are created by Peasants arming themselves at their Town Hall, Keep, or Castle. Militia are on a timer of 45 seconds and will convert back to Peasants when their timer runs out. You can always convert Peasants to Militia via the Town Hall and convert them back to Peasants at any time. Militia can only be created from a player's starting Town Hall, but they can be created from any of the player's Keeps or Castles. If you want to use Militia to defend an expansion you will have to upgrade it to Keep. Militia are used to defend your town when it is under attack. After Militia are done fighting they should be returned to work. Some people choose to repair towers rather than using Peasants as Militia but you may find that using them as Militia is much more effective. Even better, use a mix of Militia and Peasants repairing towers. Only the Humans have the ability to convert their workers into an army. This gives them the ability to have a regular army and make it much larger with Militia creating a super army. While Militia are very weak fighters, they can turn an invasion into a slaughter. The enemy thinks they can take your army but instead the Militia turn the battle into your favor. It's sometimes a difficult decision to use Militia. You should definitely use Lumber Peasants for Militia but beware of taking Peasants off Gold to create Militia when you don't have to. Militia Scout Players typically scout with their Peasants which have a speed of 190. But instead convert one to a Militia to scout which has a speed of 270! The Militia can scout several locations and can take some hits from the Creeps before he converts back to a Peasant again. Although some argue it's a waste of resources to use a Militia instead of a Footmen. Militia Creep submitted by Brain_Dead Get a hero (of course) and a few troops with you, whatever they may be. Then, when you're ready to creep, use Call to Arms and use the Militia to help you! If you're close enough to the enemy, you can try this on them too! But beware, you'll need those Militia alive to maintain your economy. Spells & Abilities TBA. Upgrades TBA. Category:Characters